


Heartbroken February

by doitsushine92



Series: Poly EXO [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MAMA AU, The OT3 is Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Jongin and Sehun are living together in London, their days spent trying to make a living while wishing to see their brothers again, when one night, during a thunderstorm, their dream comes true.





	Heartbroken February

**Author's Note:**

> the ot3 really is just implied, but i'm still adding it to the poly exo series. i wrote this almost two years ago, totally forgot about, and just now dug it up from the depths of my drafts. the title is from a t-shirt either jongin or sehun wore during a photoshoot back in 2012.

Sehun watches the rain pour down from his seat by the window. The pedestrians hurry around the busy streets of London, holding umbrellas to shield themselves from the icy water. The skies are a dark grey, not a chance of the storm letting up in sight. Sehun wonders what has the weather so upset.

A loud crackling sound resonates around the room and then there are hands around Sehun’s waist; the blond leans back and rests his head on a sturdy chest. A wet chest.

“You’re soaking,” Sehun frowns, tilting his head back to look up at Jongin. He becomes distracted with the droplets of water sill clinging to his eyelashes and the ones racing down from his hairline all the way to his jaw. 

“I had a little problem getting here, ended up on the rooftop,” Jongin explains; the deep timbre of his voice sends shivers down Sehun’s spine. It’s odd to hear about Jongin having troubles with his power; back home he was quite the Jumper. 

Jongin untangles himself from Sehun, ignoring the whine that comes from his boyfriend’s throat. That was a term they had learnt during their time on Earth: boyfriends, girlfriends, spouses, life partners. Back home, there weren’t any specific ways to name a relationship like that. They did have something similar to marriage, a ceremony held with close family and even closer friends where a group of Elders from your village linked the couple. If they both had powers, those were linked too, but you were still your own person. Of course, you shared hardships and milestones, and thing directly involving your kids had to be approved by both parents, but no one changed surnames or shared properties and everyone remained an individual.

They also learnt that humans were harsh and cold by the most part, but some could be as warm as a sunny day. It took Jongin a while to find a job, but he finally met a nice old man who owned a clock shop and hired him to work the front of the store and even let him sleep in the backroom until he had enough money to rent a studio apartment not too far away from the local.

It wasn’t until a few months later that Sehun and Jongin found each other. They both felt it at the same time, the pull that connected them to their brothers tugging at their heartstrings as they weaved desperately through the crowds. In complete honesty, they would have been happy to find anyone, but they couldn’t deny the unmistakeable relief that washed over them when they saw each other. 

Jongin waves the plastic bag he’d brought with him in front of Sehun’s face and says: “I brought the best fried chicken in town.”

Jongin could practically see Sehun’s mouth salivate at the mention of fried chicken; one thing that was most definitely universal: food.

-

Sehun wakes up to lightning. The mattress Jongin had bought is springy but warm, and the arms around Sehun make it difficult for him to draw away. However, there is a feeling in his gut that has Sehun prying Jongin off him and shuffling to the window. 

It’s dark out, the moon barely shining down on the streets. It isn’t raining, but lightning does flash every once in a while. Sehun searches the alley for a few minutes and is about to turn back when lightning flashes again and he sees a figure. It is a man, short by the looks of it, standing near a busted lamppost and looking around as if he’s searching for something. It takes Sehun a grand total of ten seconds for his mind to wake up and recognize him.

“Jongdae!” he exclaims, racing for the door. Jongin stumbles out of bed, looking lost even as he runs after Sehun. 

Sehun’s feet hit the pavement and he launches himself on top of Jongdae; the older man falters in surprise but recovers fast. Jongin is right behind him, wrapping his arms around the both of them. 

“Hyung,” Jongin gasps. It’s so familiar, the feeling of Jongdae’s stocky body in Sehun’s arms and the scent of storm. They stay wrapped in each other for a little longer until Sehun realizes that perhaps humans would find it odd to see them standing in a dark alley, hugging and crying.

They lead Jongdae inside the apartment with hurried footsteps, the door swinging open and then closed after Jongin trudges inside. Jongdae looks around in curiosity as he walks inside, eyes fleeting over the TV in the corner and the radio before settling on their sleeping arrangements. He raises an eyebrow.

“Well, good to see some things never change,” Jongdae drawls as he gives Sehun what is undoubtedly an amused once-over before plopping down on one of their kitchen stools and slumping forward.

“Are you hungry?” Sehun asks, ignoring the suggestive look and rummages around their cupboard, “I can’t offer you anything more fancy than ramen, I’m afraid. We haven’t exactly gone grocery shopping.”

If Jongdae is taken aback by how human Sehun sounded at the moment, he doesn’t show it. He merely nods, accepting the meal and Sehun nods back as he gets to boil the water. Jongin, whom had disappeared into their apartment, comes back to the kitchen with a fresh change of clothes and a new toothbrush. He also has changed into dry clothes and is carrying some for Sehun in his arms.

“Here, hyung,” Jongin offers Jongdae the clothes, “You could take a shower if you want and then eat when you come out.” 

Jongdae takes them, getting off the stool. Sehun watches worriedly as his hyung stumbles over his feet. “Are you alright?” the blond asks.

Jongdae shakes his head as if in a daze. They wait in silence for him to speak, and then, “Yeah, I’m ok. Just dizzy. Hunger, I guess.”

Jongin shows him how the shower works and then returns to the kitchen. Sehun watches the water begin to boil, tiny bubbles appearing one by one in the surface and progressively getting bigger. While he waits, he discards his wet pyjamas and puts on the spares Jongin bought him, uncaring that he’s in the middle of their tiny kitchen or that Jongin is right there. It is silent, save for the storm that has picked up again. Jongin looks at Sehun, a warm smile on his lips.

“What?” Sehun demands. 

“Domesticity is a good look on you,” Jongin says fondly. Sehun gives a scandalized gasp and throws a rag at Jongin’s smiling face.

“Shut up, bastard,” Sehun grumbles. 

They have dinner again, Jongin and Sehun already having eaten hours prior but joining Jongdae out of a sense of normalcy, the three sitting close together in the kitchen stools, Jongdae in the middle, their knees knocking together and elbows digging into stomachs if they aren’t careful enough.

When they’re done, the plates cleared and washed, they sink down into the mattress and melt into each other. Again, Jongdae is placed between the other two, not that he complains. Jongin hooks his chin on his shoulder, throws an arm over his waist so he can hold hands with Sehun, and is out like a light in an instant. 

It takes Sehun longer to fall asleep, it always has been that way, and while Jongdae is usually one to pass out before his head hits the pillow, this time it takes him longer. But neither minds too much; Jongdae burrows into Sehun’s sweatshirt, clings with his hands to him and listens closely to the myriad of nonsensical sentences leaving Sehun’s mouth. The younger boy talks about whatever comes to mind in an attempt to soothe his racing thoughts.

Unconsciously, he starts to talk about their brothers, random snippets of things he remembers from Before, like the time Lu Han talked him into stealing freshly baked buns from the cafeteria and he ended up being chased by a very angry cooking lady, or the time he discovered Yifan had a soft spot for cats.

Jongdae falls asleep sometime between Sehun’s twelfth birthday and the first time Baekhyun and Chanyeol broke up, snoring softly into Sehun’s chest, his fringe falling over his eyes. Sehun yawns, but he’s not sleepy enough just yet. Instead of sleeping, he uses his free hand to card fingers through Jongdae’s hair, rubbing circles into his upper back and smiles whenever Jongdae nuzzles closer.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best, i guess - i remember shedding tears over this when i first wrote it because i wanted to create this sort of dreamlike setting and i'm not quite sure i managed to do just that, but i want to post this either way.


End file.
